1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to shingle removal tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved roof shake removal tool wherein the same is addressed to the removal of shingles and shake without damage to an underlying felt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tools are utilized in the prior art for the removal of shingles prior to a re-roofing procedure. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,366 to Pearson, et al., wherein a nail puller is arranged to grasp nails between spaced plier-like jaws utilizing a foot member mounted forwardly of the jaws as a leverage fulcrum.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,042,210 to Felman sets forth a leverage pry bar formed with a downward direction fulcrum leg.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,680,834 to Holloway sets forth a pry bar nail puller wherein a hook shaped one end is integrally mounted to a forward second end of the organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved roof shake removal tool as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in the removal of roof shingles and shakes without damage to underlying felt and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.